


Save yourself (there’s no saving me)

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [20]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, ambiguous ending, light mentions of injury and infection, theyre both nonbinary, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Prompt request; “I’ll only slow you down,” with Party Poison and Fun Ghoul
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767937
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Save yourself (there’s no saving me)

“Please.” 

It’s your third night laying low in this abandoned house, and you know you have to leave soon. You’re running out of food, and medical supplies. Shit, you need better medical supplies. 

“Please,” Ghoul says again, snapping you out of your reverie. 

“What?” Your voice is thick, raspy, equally from tears and from breathing in this constant dust, piled in each corner and heaped across the floor. 

“You need to go, get help. It’s okay.” You blink, and you realize what they mean. You don’t want to believe it, though. 

“You mean...?”

“You’re gonna die, Poison, if you don’t get help soon. I’m going to die, regardless. You have to go.” Ghoul grins weakly, gesturing to the crusted-up bloody bandages wrapped tight around their chest. You look away. 

“No. I’m staying. Or, we can go together, I won’t leave y—“

“Poison.” Ghoul jabs your upper arm, and you gasp, curling back around it protectively, and they grimace; they hadn’t known it would hurt you that much. “Go.”

“I can carry you, I swear. I,” you trail off again, as the pain from your arm radiates through the rest of your body, angry red lines marching their way ip your wrist, from the blaster wound you’d let get infected. “I’m sorry.”

“Hurry,” Ghoul whispers, “you have to make it out before the night is over, reach that settlement over by the cliffs before it gets too hot. I live you, Poison. Tell the others I live them, too.”

“Shut _up_! You’re coming!” Your face heats up, and you know you’d be crying if you weren’t so dehydrated. “Ghoul, please. Fun Ghoul.”

They grimace, kicking a leg out at you, stirring up the dust; more a gesture of frustration than anything else. “Go. I don’t want you to die here, too.”

“No, stop, please Ghoul, stop,” you bend over them, gripping their hand with your good one, and they jerk their hand away, almost angry. 

“You have a chance, don’t _fucking_ throw it away, Party Poison,” they snarl, face hidden behind the grimy curtain of their hair. “I don’t want you to watch me die, and I don’t want you to die, so get the fucking show on the road, and leave me here, coward.”

You stumble back, ending up flat on your back in the dust, coughing. Ghoul brushes their hair out of their face, and their expression is stone cold. “Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very last prompt on my bthb bingo sheet!! This whole thing was a super fun ride, and I hope you’ve enjoyed these as much as I have!!!  
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
